The Doctor's Marriage
by Mei-Aihira
Summary: In this book Amy and Rory are still alive and are occasionally traveling with the Doctor and Clara also River is still alive as well the Doctor and River explore a new depth in their relationship starting with the Doctor saying 'I Love You'. Also rated M for possible later chapters?
1. Chapter 1

(River's POV)

I glanced up at the big house that my parents were living in and took a deep breath before going up to the front door and giving two quick knocks "morning River" my mother said as she opened the door and let me in "hello mother, hello dad" I said sitting down on the couch next to my dad "why did the Doctor want to meet us at our house" he asked looking to me "I don't know I'm only married to him I never claimed to understand everything my husband does" I said laughing when Amy slapped Rory's arm I heard the familiar sound of the Tardis and I looked over to the middle of the room where the blue police box was beginning to form "hello everyone" the Doctor said coming out of the Tardis with Clara following him behind "hello Clara" I said ignoring the pout the formed on the Doctor's face at being ignored by his wife "hello again Dr Song" Clara said smiling shyly "how many times have I told you just call me River" I said smiling back "River would you please say something to your husband to get him out of his mood" my mother said crossing her arms under her bust "fine then" I said walking over to my childish husband and wrapping my arms around his neck "hello sweetie" I said kissing him I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him "are they always like this" I heard my dad presumably ask Clara "yes you can't really talk to the Doctor or River for a while because after they've finished... that then they usually just stand there for a bit catching their breaths" she said giggling "I heard that Clara" I said pulling away from the Doctor breathless "I know you did River" she said grinning at me "hey you kiss me like that and then you go back to ignoring me thank you very much River" the Doctor said pouting again "oh stop acting like a child now why did you call me and my parents here" I said leaning up to quickly kiss his cheek "fine then I wanted to ask who wants to go on an adventure but now River you can't come because you were mean" he said glaring at me playfully "why don't I make it up to you later tonight" I whispered in his ear so quietly that no-one except the Doctor could hear what I said "sounds perfect" he said grinning "ew gross you two Clara would you like to stay here for tonight" Amy said turning to the younger girl "hey you didn't even hear what I said" I complained glaring at my mother "I didn't need to River your mind has been solely focused on sex alone for a while now" she said grimacing when she said 'sex' "I can't help hormones geez" I grumbled walking into the Tardis and navigating my way through the halls until I found where my room was supposed to be but all I found was an empty room "DOCTOR" I yelled storming back out "what did your Tardis do to my bedroom" I seethed "hey calm down River I'll find out for you okay" he said racing into the Tardis and going over the controls "okay I know what happened now but when I tell you, you have to promise that you won't freak out on me please" he said walking back out "just _tell_ me Doctor" I said still angry "well it seems she changed your bedroom into a storage room she changed my room to accommodate two people" he said and I calmed down "okay then well in that case i'll be in your room if anyone needs me" I said going to the Doctor's room once I was in there I went looking for some other clothes to change into but I could only find the Doctors things "it seems that she hasn't quite got to moving my things yet" I muttered grabbing one of the Doctor's looser shirts I took my current clothes off and put the shirt on before climbing into his bed and going to sleep exhausted.

* * *

(Doctor's POV)

"Where's Melody" Amy asked walking into the Tardis "hopefully sleeping in my room she has been really moody lately and i'm getting rather tired of being yelled at all the time why" I said glancing at her and then turning back to the controls "did she seem different to you lately" she asked grabbing my wrist and turning me to face her "yes she does she seems more distant lately" I snapped wrenching my wrist out of her grip before bracing my hands on the edge of the console and sighing "sorry for getting upset Amy I just miss my fun loving adventurous wife that can be happy with me for more than a couple of minutes" I said sadly "it fine Doctor but why don't you just try spending more time with her maybe she's just lonely" she said placing a hand on my back "I don't say this about anyone but it is very true about River Song I love her with both my hearts" I said feeling tears prickling my eyes "wait did you just say that you loved her" she asked shocked "yes Amy the one woman who broke down my walls was your daughter Melody Pond or River Song and I love her more than I can ever describe to anyone especially her" I said feeling upset "well what are you standing here for you raggedy Doctor go tell her" she said laughing "it's not funny Amelia Pond" I said turning around and going to my bedroom even though I didn't need sleep as much as River or humans I still liked to have somewhere to go to relax I walked in and seen her laying down on my bed facing away from the door "River are you awake" I whispered as I walked over to the other side of the bed I sat down and ran my fingers gently down her cheek "hmm hello Doctor" she said quietly opening her eyes and smiling at me softly "sorry if I woke you" I said returning her smile "it's okay sweetie" she said climbing on top of me, she pushed me down and placed her hands either side of my head "what are you thinking River" I said moving my hands to her hips "I am thinking that I want to kiss you so bad right now" she said grinning "so do it then" I challenged her knowing she would and then we would both get what we wanted "please like I don't know that you want i-" I cut her off by easily leaning up and capturing my lovers lip in a deep kiss I felt her moan against my mouth I pulled away so we could catch our breaths "should we really be doing this in here now" she asked softly I pulled out my screwdriver and pointed it at the door before circling it around the room locking the door and sound-proofing the room so as it didn't matter if anything was to happen "problem solved" I said pulling her in for another kiss "what did you want to say to me before" she asked pulling away and sitting up before folding her arms much like her mother did earlier "what" I asked unsure how she knew I wanted to talk "you came looking for me and I want to know why" she said calmly "it doesn't matter" I said unable to get myself to say the three words I undid what I had done with my screwdriver and walked out back into the console room I heard Amy and Rory talking but I didn't pay any attention to what they were talking about I went over to the console and started getting the Tardis ready to go somewhere I just didn't put in the date yet eventually the frustration got too much and I kicked the base of the console pillar (A/N I guess that's what it would be called I don't really know sorry) "WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO TELL HER" I yelled "what are you talking about" Rory asked as Amy sat down on the steps "I CAN'T TELL YOUR DAUGHTER THAT I LOVE HER" I yelled ignoring the cringe that he gave at the loudness of my voice "OI DON'T YOU SHOUT AT MY HUSBAND JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TELL A GIRL HOW YOU FEEL" Amy shouted standing up and coming over to us "IT'S NOT THAT I JUST- URGH WHY CAN'T WOMEN BE LESS COMPLICATED" I yelled kicking the Tardis console again "WELL GUESS WHAT US WOMEN WISH YOU MEN WEREN'T SO DENSE AT TIMES" we all heard River yell I turned around and seen my wife standing at the bottom of the steps crying "River-" I started but she cut me off "no if you want to tell me how you feel then tell me to my face don't get mad at my parents just because they were the nearest people for you to yell at" she snapped while wiping her eyes I went down the steps quickly and pulled my crying wife into my arms and held her tight until she stopped struggling "okay then i'm sorry River that I didn't tell you" I whispered aware that Amy, Rory and Clara were all watching me River whimpered quietly "I just wish that you would tell me anything" she said "alright then I will tell you one thing okay River" I said pulling away "okay Doctor" she said crossing her arms I stepped behind her and then ran off to my room 'I was going to wait until I could actually tell her that I loved her but I think that I should do it now' I thought to myself as I pulled a small blue velvet box out of my bedside cupboard draw I opened the box and looked at the ring inside it before closing the box and tucking it in my hand which I then put in my pocket and walked back to River and her parents "this time the whole universe isn't falling apart it's just you me and your parents I... I love you so much River will you marry me please" I said getting down on one knee, pulling out the box and opening it. (A/N River's engagement ring, her wedding dress and their wedding rings will all be on my profile)

River gasped and put her hands over her mouth and stayed like that for a few minutes I started to get a little worried when she suddenly knocked me to the ground with her arms wrapped around my neck crying again "I take it that's a yes then" I said laughing "yes, yes, yes definitely yes" she said pulling away and sitting up next to me I took the ring out of the box and put it on her left ring finger she pulled me in for a soft kiss before pulling away "finally" Clara said "now that you've done that can we go exploring" Amy said at the same time River and I laughed but got up anyway "all right then when and where do you lot want to go to" I asked turning to everyone else "what about present day and the zoo or something like that" River said and the three others nodded in agreement "okay then to the zoo it is" I said grinning as I turned to River "would you like to take us" I asked "okay let's go then" River said excitedly I laughed a walked up to her "feeling better I presume" I said tapping her nose she nodded and smiled widely "come on" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind her to the console where I took a step back and watched as my fiance walked around the console doing everything needed to get the Tardis going to the zoo she was about to pull the final lever but I knew one more thing that needed to be done "wait River" I said walking over and putting the parking break off because I knew how she hated the jolting around I glanced over to River "now we can go" I said returning her smile. A few minutes later we were all walking around the zoo with River of course being the most excited of us all "River wait slow down would you" Amy called for what felt like the millionth time that day "did she not have a childhood or something" Clara asked "not exactly she was raised to kill me literally" I said rubbing the back of my neck and looking away "what so you're engaged to you killer" she asked shocked "well yes and no" I said "what does that mean" she asked but before I could answer I felt someone grab my hand I turned and seen my fiance smiling at Clara "I was raised to kill the Doctor but I fell in love with him instead much to my adoptive mother's disappointment" she said before Amy and Rory came back to us "your daughter wanted to come to the zoo didn't she so why is she back here with Clara and I" I said to Amy "hey she's your fiance you know" she said glaring at me "yes I do" I said tapping Amy's nose and then River pulled me to go look at something else "River wait slow down I can't keep up" I said laughing "well if you walked faster you could" she said giggling and I tripped over my own feet at hearing River giggle like a child "whoa hey are you okay" she said stopping and turning around to face me "huh what" I said blinking a couple of times to bring myself back to the present but then she had to giggle again "what is it Doctor you're staring at me" she said "no i'm not i'm looking at you for a long period of time" I said grinning cheekily "sweetie that counts as staring" she said leaning up to quickly kiss my cheek "fine I was staring but I didn't mean anything by it I promise you just seem so happy at the moment" I said quietly "I know you didn't and that's because I am happy" she said smiling softly "hey you two lovebirds let's get a move on it's lunchtime and i'm hungry" Amy called out to us "all right coming mother" River called back as she laced her fingers through mine I looked at her in surprise but she was looking away I curled my fingers around hers and kept walking although I was aware of the heat in my cheeks "what's wrong with you two what are you both blushing for geez it's like you never held hands before" Amy said rolling her eyes neither River nor I answered but I could feel my cheeks heat up more "um honey I don't think they ever have at least not in public" Rory said "wait you guys have been married for almost 2 years and you have never held hands" she practically yelled "shut up mother" River grumbled letting go of my hand and putting it in her jacket pocket and she blushed even more if that was even possible "um why don't we go and eat something" I said quickly trying to give River time to calm down "I don't think I sho-" River began saying before fainting "River" I said catching her before her head hit the ground I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the Tardis "Clara will you please get the key out of my pocket and open the door please" I asked Clara while trying not to let the shaking in my voice show "yes Doctor" she said doing as I had asked I walked through the now door and took River back to my room placing her down on the bed I went back out to the control room to calm down "why are you crying it was Melody who fainted" Amy said "I don't know for crying out loud Amy" I said roughly wiping away the tears "hey did I tell you earlier not to go off at my parents" I heard River's voice say from the doorway I turned around and seen River standing just inside the door leading to our bedroom "sorry River" I said walking up to her "before you ask i'm fine Doctor I swear" she said walking past me and up to her parents "i'm fine dad really" she said as Rory hugged her "you had us all worried about you Melody including you fiance and Clara" Amy said smiling at her "sorry mother, sorry dad and sorry Clara" she said turning to each of them and then she came over to me "i'm sorry for scaring you like that" she murmured wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my neck "it's fine River" I said softly leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the top of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

River's POV

"let's go somewhere else" I said suddenly pulling away from my dark haired fiance and walking up to the console again "are you sure that you're not going to faint on us again are you River" my father asked holding his hands out a little "no I am not" I said laughing along with everyone else we ended up going home instead of somewhere else "what do you guys want for dinner" my mother asked "I don't know mother you choose" I said walking over near the couch before pausing to look at her "fine sometimes I think you're a teenager with the antics you put forward" she muttered "well I married the Doctor so of course i'm not sensible" I said gasping when the Doctor pulled me down onto his lap "D-D-Doctor" I stuttered a heavy blush settling over my cheeks I felt his nose between my shoulder blades as he nuzzled against my back "yes River" he asked I slapped his hand that was sitting on my hip "behave sweetie" I said slipping out of his lap next to him I glanced at his face smug at the pout that had formed "that wasn't very nice" he said I tilted my head to softly kiss him "I know but I can't help myself if you keep doing that face every time" I replied about to turn away he moved a hand to my cheek holding my head still as he leaned down to kiss me again I moved my arms up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer deepening the kiss just enough to tease him before I pulled away as my mother came in with plates for some of us she passed one each to the doctor, Clara, dad and me before going to get her own I was about to take a bite when suddenly the smell wafted up to me instantly I felt sick I put the plate down a got up I clutched my stomach and clamped a hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom only just managing to close the door and kneel in front of the toilet before throwing up "River are you okay" my mother asked on the other side of the door I went to answer only to lean over again as my stomach became unsettled again "yeah fine" I managed to say "you don't sound fine" she commented "I said i'm fine mother" I snapped sinking to the floor with a groan a few seconds later my fiance came in with a small box he handed it to me "what no that's-" I began "not impossible River just take will you if it's not right then I will try and find out what's wrong" he cut me off before leaving the room again I took the test out of the box and quickly got it over and done with placing it on the bench I sat down on the edge of the bath counting down from three minutes before grabbing the stick and walking out to the living room I tossed it into my fiance's lap "you wanted me to take the stupid thing you can look at it" I said sitting down next to him curling into his side when he wrapped his arm around me "so you haven't seen it yet then" he said I shook my head against his shoulder "you really should look River" he said holding it down I could hear the excitement in his voice "what's wrong with you- oh um well this is new" I said staring down at the white test in my hand or to be more precise the small plus sign at the end I gasped when the doctor pulled me up and spun me in a circle "we're going to be-" he started after he put me down I held a finger up to his lips "wait not yet i'm still figuring it out myself" I said quietly he nodded grinning against my finger I smiled and looked down at the test again before leaning up to kiss the dark haired man in front of me I laughed when he spun me again "not so much or i'll get dizzy" I said placing my hands on his shoulders "on the plus side at least we're married already" he said I laughed "what did I say" he asked confused "on the plus side" I quoted he chuckled "how long until we can tell them then" he asked indicating to my parents and Clara "soon I just need a bit to process it first" I said he let me go and sat down "wait don't you have to be a few months in for the sickness to show" he asked "not exactly a normal one considering" I pointed out relaxing into his arms when he pulled me into his lap again "what is going on you two" my mother asked I glanced at the doctor "you can tell them if you want" I sighed smiling he grinned and kissed my cheek "well... see..." he started "for crying out loud i'm pregnant" I cut in three very shocked faces turned to me "you're what" my dad asked "pregnant i'm going to have a baby dad" I sighed getting tired "i'm going to lay down for a bit" I said to the doctor "okay see you in a bit" he said happily.

Doctor's POV

"I'm going to be a dad again" I mumbled smiling "what do you mean again" Amy asked "I was a dad a long time and then again in my last regeneration" I explained "you were married last time" she said "not exactly it was done through science and against my will to begin with but Jenny turned out to be more like me than we thought but not quite enough she was killed when a man shot her, well actually he shot at me Jenny just got in the way of the bullet " I said sadly "oh sorry I didn't mean to pry" she said I shook my head "it's fine it's was with my last companion so you weren't to know" I said "Noble wasn't she the last one" River asked coming back downstairs "I thought you wanted to lay down" I said "can't sleep" she said coming over and sitting next to me again suddenly the TARDIS disappeared and my pocket grew hot I grabbed out the key to the TARDIS as well as my psychic paper staring at the words forming on the page I couldn't help but feel impressed at the thief of my big blue box 'Hello Dad hope you don't mind' the words read suddenly it clicked on what they actually said I got up and bolted out the front I seen my box by the park across the road as well as a blonde girl sitting next to it "Jenny" I called she looked up and confused for a minute as I jogged over to her "Time lords regenerate this is my new face the last one had to go" I said jokingly she nodded "hello dad" she said grinning "how are you here now this is way past when you were shot" I said "guess i'm more like you than you thought" she said shrugging her shoulders "Doctor what is going on who is this" Amy asked as her and the others came out "you shouldn't be running around" I said turning to River "well one can't help but run when around you darling" she said "dad who's this" Jenny asked "right well everyone this is my daughter Jenny" I said smiling "hi" she said waving "Jenny this is Amy, Rory and Clara" I said gesturing to each one in turn "aren't you forgetting someone" Clara asked "no just saving her for last I have a feeling Jenny might need it" I said wrapping my arm around a tired River's waist "and this is my wife/fiancee River Song or her birth name is Melody Pond" I said "it's nice to meet you" River said shaking Jenny's hand "I guess this means you're my step-mother" Jenny said we all laughed "can I have my TARDIS back now please Jenny" I asked she nodded "I just needed your attention that's why I grabbed it in the first place" she said I sighed when I seen the vortex manipulator on her wrist "you already take after River" I said pointing to it "it seems the women in your life don't like waiting Doctor" Clara said "Amy waited" I said "no I didn't" she said pointing to Rory "go back to your parent's house River i'll be there soon" I said kissing the top of the curls leaning against my shoulder she mumbled something under her breath "what was that" I asked quietly "I said I don't want to" she replied stubbornly "you're pregnant River could you for once in your life listen to someone other than yourself" I said "pregnant" Jenny said "yes dear pay attention" River quipped before leaning up to softly kiss my cheek "come inside soon though I can't sleep lately" she said quietly following her mother back home I locked the TARDIS before turning to my daughter "come on let's go" I said pulling her over to the house and into the living room "where's River" I asked worried Amy pointed down the hall as I heard her throwing up again "something on that plate does not agree with your child" Amy said as I started toward my fiancee "well I don't know what it is" I stated carefully opening the bathroom door and going in "go away" River groaned as I closed the door "no not until I know that you're okay" I said sitting down next to her "i'm fine now go away" she said turning away from me "are you going to come out with me" I asked she shook her head "then i'm not leaving" I declared "why are you so stubborn" she asked leaning back into me "because I love you" I replied instantly "I love you too" she sighed smiling a little "good" I murmured kissing her forehead "now that your child has decided to give me a break i'm hungry" she complained after a few moments I laughed "alright come on i'll make you something" I offered getting up, I held my hand out and helped her up before we went out to where everybody was sitting and talking "Amy can I use your kitchen" I asked the red-head sitting on the couch "sure just be careful" she said slowly "I will" I said heading to the kitchen.

Jenny's POV

"So he's your dad" Amy asked me again "yes he is" I said laughing because that was the third time she had asked me the same question "what's it like having him as a father" River asked me "um from the little amount of time we did spend together it's nice I guess" I said quietly as my dad came in with a plate he handed it to River before sitting down on the floor in front of her "what none for us" Amy asked "the rest of us can eat what you cook for some reason this child in River doesn't like human food" he said "that just makes me want it even more" she mumbled I smiled "thank you" River quietly cut in before going silent as she ate a little while after she had finished she sighed "that's a relief at least I know I can eat something without being sick" she said laughing lightly "I thought that might be the case" dad said "so why did you wait so long to try and contact me" he asked turning to me another set of three eyes turned to face me "i've been living on earth for about four years we just never seem to coincide with each other" I said "that's the one problem with time-travelers you can never guarantee that you will met up at the same time" he commented "so where have you been living all this time" River asked "I have an apartment I stay over at friends houses sometimes or very rarely i'll stay over at m-" I cut myself off "stay where" Amy asked I mumbled my answer "pardon" dad questioned "I said my boyfriend's" I said louder my cheeks heating up "WHAT" dad shouted "calm down would you" I said "you have a boyfriend how am I supposed to stay calm" he asked "because you weren't there when we started going out so I couldn't exactly introduce you to him" I said "fine" he huffed I smiled "did I do okay" he asked softly "perfect" I grinned "uh what's going on" Rory asked "dad wanted to know if he acted okay for my first boyfriend" I answered as my phone rang "excuse me please" I said getting up and going outside to answer my phone "hey trouble" I said jokingly "hey daredevil" a boy's voice came through "you know how you've been asking to meet my parents" I said "yeah" he said slowly "I can introduce you to my dad and his wife if you want" I offered "yeah that would be nice I feel kind of bad for dating his daughter before meeting him" he said "is he a time thingy too" he asked "yes he's a time-lord" I answered laughing "you missed school today" he said "yeah I had something to do but i'll be back tomorrow" I replied "kay see you in the morning" he said as I went back inside "yeah see you" I said "love you Jen" he said softly "love you too Cam" I answered as the call disconnected "was that him" River asked "yeah his name's Cameron" I said sitting on an empty chair before checking my watch "oh crap i've got to go" I said "where" dad asked "work i've got to pay rent somehow" I said getting up and heading for the door "thanks for not going off when I stole your TARDIS" I said quickly to my dad before running out the door and heading for the cafe I worked at checking my watch the whole time I headed in the back to get changed "you're late Jenny" my boss said "sorry Layla" I replied turning to the woman behind me as I put my hair up in a messy ponytail "it's fine your friends are here and asking for you like normal" she sighed smiling "yeah well that's what you get for hiring a teenager" I said jokingly before going out to the main part off the cafe in the process of tying my apron I walked over to the table where my best friend and boyfriend were waiting "how many times have I told you two don't come here it's distracting" I complained "we were hungry" they said in tandem "fine what do you want" I asked "the usual" my best friend Caitlyn said I turned to Cameron "same" he said not looking at me "fine i'll be back in a minute with them" I said turning to the kitchen "can I get two hot chocolates and two slices of apple pie" I asked the cook she nodded and glanced at me "what's wrong" she asked "what nothing why would you think something's wrong" I said quickly "because you keep looking over at Cameron and Caitlyn" she replied "more Cameron and because he was just short of outright ignoring me and I don't know why" I complained "so why not ask him" she suggested handing me a tray "I don't know maybe after work" I said smiling slightly in thanks before grabbing the tray and taking the order to them "thanks Jen" Caitlyn said while Cameron said nothing I sighed getting frustrated a bit "is there a reason he's ignoring me" I asked she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a book out of her school bag I sighed again as the door opened I went over to greet the customers freezing when I seen Amy and Rory with my dad and River I was about to say something to them when I heard a crash I went up the back and seen Layla sitting on the floor with a couple of trays around her "you could have asked for some help" I said laughing she glared at me "fine help me clean up" she snapped halfheartedly I nodded and grabbed a dustpan and began cleaning up the glass while she cleaned up the drinks "I WANT JEN" I heard a small boy yell I glanced at my boss "go they always come first" she said I walked out to where the boy was with his parents sniffling "JEN" he shouted running at me I crouched down and caught him but not picking him up "you shouldn't shout in a cafe" I said "I know but you didn't come over today and big brother wouldn't tell me why" he said "oh so it's all my boyfriend's fault is it" I asked smirking he nodded "well then when I get off work I think we might need to talk to him" I said quietly he nodded excitedly "why don't you go sit down and i'll bring you some ice-cream" I said he ran off instantly "thank you again, just like every single time" his parents said "it's fine but it does seem like both of your boys prefer me" I said chuckling they each gave a little laugh before going over to join their youngest son I walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the bench "let me guess an ice-cream for the little prince" the cook said I nodded and glanced out to Cameron who was talking to Caitlyn "great so it's just me he's ignoring" I said, the rest of my shift went by normally by the time it was over I was exhausted so I just went straight home and got changed into my pj's just as I was about to get into bed someone knocked at my door "who is it" I asked as I walked over "Cameron" I heard my boyfriend's voice I opened the door "so what you spend most of the day ignoring me and then you turned up and expect me to forgive you" I questioned "I want to give you a gift but I was afraid that if we talked before I was ready then I would blurt it out and everything would be ruined" he said handing me a velvet case I opened it carefully and gasped at the necklace sitting inside it was a rose gold chain with a deep red rose pendent I leaned up and hugged him tightly "thank you I love it" I whispered I pulled away and kissed him gasping when he picked me up after helping me put the necklace on "this is the second time since we met that you've done this" I mumbled moving my lips down to his neck "not quite the first time I put you down in the nurses office and left this time I have something else in mind" he said placing me on my bed before climbing on top of me "you are so lucky I have pills" I said kissing him again he mumbled something against my lips as his hand reached for the button on my jeans "why are your jeans so tight" he complained a few moments later I laughed but quickly got my pants off and dumped on the floor next to my bed the rest of our clothes soon following after I closed my eyes as he kissed me again before the real pleasure began.

*the next morning*

"Jenny what's going on here" I heard my dad's voice I opened my eyes and blinked when I seen him standing at the edge of my bed staring at me "DAD" I yelled "what I wanted to come see my daughter and this is what I see" he said "i'm seventeen" I said "and having sex" he pointed out "so what why do you care so much" I asked reaching down and grabbing my clothes to get dressed "out of my room so we can get dressed" I said "because i'm your dad and fine just be quick it past 8 in the morning" he said "it's what oh god we're late sorry dad your chat will have to wait until after school" I said as he left the room I got up and grabbed some clean underwear and a towel going for a quick shower when I came out Cameron was waking up "we're late for school" I said "damn last time I sleep over at your place on a school night" he groaned getting up and dressed "let me guess you uniform is dirty" I asked getting into my own "yes" he said helping me with my tie "god I hate these things" I said folding my collar down and grabbing my blazer and shoes "i'm pretty sure everyone in school does" he said helping me put my hair up in a braid "thanks" I said quickly grabbing my school bag and books and going out to the kitchen I grabbed an apple and water bottle "hurry up Cameron if i'm anymore late i'll get detention again" I called out to my boyfriend "Jenny what do you mean again" dad asked "nothing" I replied as someone knocked "it's open Caitlyn" I called already know it would be my best friend "you two overslept again didn't you" she asked handing me a paper bag "yes and thank you" I said taking out one of the two muffins inside and taking a bite "please tell me there's two I missed dinner last night" Cameron said coming out tucking in a school shirt "I remembered another time I slept over and left my uniform here" he said quickly at my questioning gaze I handed the bag to him about ready to leave "dad I swear I will talk to you i'm just late for school" I called as we raced out the front door to the train station just as the train got there "that was close" Caitlyn muttered Cameron crouched down to tie his shoes while us other two relaxed for a bit. About ten minutes later the train pulled up "and time to run again" I said grinning as we all took off for the school gates we got there just as kids started coming out from classes and head to their lockers to change books for the next class "just in time but I have science or music next depending which period it is" I said "let's see Ashley just came out of maths so then it's second period" Caitlyn said "so science" I said heading to the classroom "that means I have P.E" Cameron groaned "it's a preppy private school you could have chosen something other than football" I said "it's got nothing to do with the choice of sports it's the fact the only class we all have together is first period and now I have none with either of you" he said just before we came to the science room "baby, see you two at lunch" I laughed kissing Cameron's cheek and heading into the classroom to my seat "Class I want you to meet your new teacher Mr John Smith" someone said from the front of the room I glanced up and seen my dad "oh no" I whispered slouching down in my seat hoping he wouldn't see me "Miss Smith sit up properly please" the principal called to me I did as I was told my cheeks flushing red when my dad seen me and raised an eyebrow thankfully class passed without much incident I almost ran out at the end though stopping just before I hit Caitlyn "what's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost" she said smirking "no just my dad here at school as our new science teacher" I muttered "well at least now we have riding" she said smiling I nodded as we made our way to the changing rooms by the stables "why does a school even need something like riding anyway" I asked "I don't know I guess it's just something fun for us to do to catch a break from the normal classes" she explained as we changed and went out to the horses we were using we tacked up and took them into the indoor ring to warm up while everyone else got ready.

Doctor's POV

"Cameron Davids" I muttered as my next class came in "good morning everyone" I said smiling I looked around and seen my daughter's boyfriend sitting at the front surprisingly "morning" they all said "my name's John Smith" I said using a name from my last face when I first met Martha "i'm not quite sure what you're all up to so I might need a little help" I said holding up a text book they all grabbed their own opening to a page before Cameron looked at me "Mr Smith we're up to the fourth chapter second passage" he said "thank you Mr Davids" I said looking it up in the book I was holding and beginning class when the bell rang most of the kids left as quick as possible but Cameron stayed behind "I know I may not have given a good impression this morning but I really do love Jenny and i'm not forcing her I promise" he said quietly coming up to my desk I glanced up at him "I know that I can see it in your eyes and I can see she loves you back I guess that's what scares me I never knew her as a child heck I barely even knew her for a day before she had to go so I don't really know how to react to anything she does at all" I said giving him a small smile "I just wanted to tell you is all" he clarified "did you give her the necklace she was wearing" I queried he nodded "yes I did also, I don't plan on leaving her ever so please don't force me to" he said "force you to no I won't do that all I want is for you to treat her right" I said chuckling at his panicked look his face visibly relaxed "and as for impressions granted as her father I didn't exactly want to see my daughter naked in bed with a boy but you didn't do anything while I was there so I guess you can't be that bad" I added with a laugh I glanced at the door and seen Jenny waiting "you'd better go before a certain blonde has your head for being late" I said he looked at her and laughed before turning back to me and saying bye and jogging out to Jenny the rest of the day went by and soon enough I was packing up "dad can I ask you something" Jenny asked she had come in a little while ago and was leaning up against one of the desks waiting for me "course you can Jenny" I replied "are you mad about everything that happened" I asked "of course not how could I possibly be mad at you, you have a life here and I couldn't be more proud of you" I answered softly she nodded and smiled before grabbing her school bag and heading for the door "oh and dad I would like to get to know that wife of yours if you don't mind" she said "of course not why don't you come over for dinner tonight" I replied she nodded and left.


End file.
